1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacking connector, and in particular to a stacking connector having three connectors which are shielded from each other.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,840, issued on Jul. 27, 2010, discloses an upper connector stacked above a lower connector. The upper connector has a housing that defines an open bottomed cavity defining a cavity envelope. The lower connector is separately mountable to a circuit board and has an outer envelope adapted for fitting in the cavity envelope of the upper connector housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,089, issued on Dec. 19, 2000, discloses a stacking connector mounted on a mainboard. The stacking connector includes one RJ-45 port and two USB 2.0 ports. The USB 2.0 port includes a tongue portion, a plurality of terminals being insert molded with the tongue portion, and a shielding shell surrounding the tongue portion. An upper plate section of the shielding shell includes a pair of spring tabs which form a hole that leaks electromagnetic ray into the RJ-45 port.
China Patent No. 204144593, issued on Feb. 4, 2015, discloses an individual USB 3.1 Type-C connector including an integrated metal shell. However, when motherboard manufacturers upgrade a stacking connector with one RJ-45 connector and two USB connectors, they will not provide a stacking connector having two USB 3.1 Type-C connectors because the USB 3.1 Type-C connector in not compatible with a USB 2.0 port or a USB 3.0 port. In order to allow mobile and tablet computers to use USB 3.1 Type-C port, the mobile and tablet computers need to be provided with a USB 3.1 Type-C connector.
A stacking connector having an improved configuration is desired.